Previously, many types of cleats, brackets, forms, clamps etc. have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means to hold wood forms in place while pouring concrete into the form during the construction of a curb.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that possess the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date2,997,768TorrelliAug. 29, 19614,029,288Murphy et al.Jun. 14, 19774,291,858NeSmithSep. 29, 19814,494,725SimsJan. 22, 19855,048,781BreenSep. 17, 19915,562,272McAbbe et al.Oct. 8, 19966,409,422Mittermaier et al.Jun. 25, 2002
Wilson in U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,950 teaches a curb form clamp for supporting the form boards during the pouring of concrete, consisting of assemblies which grip top portions of the form boards held in spaced relation with wedges that are actuated by driving the wedge from the clamp for quick removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,768 issued to Torrelli is for a curb form clamp having a high upright back rail and a low upright front rail with spacing plates between the rails.
Murphy et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,288 discloses a bracket for releasably holding two concrete form walls with the brackets, each having a horizontal crosspiece with downwardly projecting legs. The bracket includes holding means attaching crosspieces above the concrete.
NeSmith in U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,858 teaches a clip arrangement for spacing apart and holding together concrete forms having a single wire base strut with attached vertically extending arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,725 issued to Sims discloses a retainer for supporting wooden form members during the pouring of concrete for curbs and gutters. The retainer consists of a pair of spaced horizontal members joined at their end to front and rear bars, the rear of which is vertical, while the front is vertical at its upper portion and extends outward to a point of termination.
Breen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,781 discloses a bracket for supporting concrete forms in a predetermined spaced relationship having an elongated horizontal member along with a pair of depending members. Each pair of inner and outer spaced arm members engage the concrete form and are adjustable in distance between forms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,272 of McAbbe et al. disclose splicers for construction forms having form reinforcing brackets to support the upper end of a form for curb construction, consisting of linear metallic channel members. Each channel member has a width that tightly receives abutting forms and has sidewalls of differing heights.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited patent issued to Mittermaier et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,422.